1. Field
This document relates to an apparatus for detecting a belt-cutoff of a dryer and a method for detecting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drum-type dryer is designed to perform the drying operation while rotating laundry loaded in a dry drum. The laundry rotates and drops by the rotation of the dry drum. High-temperature dry air introduced into the drying drum is mixed with the laundry to vaporize the moisture soaked in the laundry. The dryer may be classified into a condenser-type dryer and an exhaust-type dryer. The former is designed such that the air in the drying drum is directed to a condenser and a heater and is then returned to the dry drum. That is, the air circulates in the dryer without being exhausted out of the dryer. The latter is designed such that the air in the drying drum is directed to the condenser so that the moisture contained in the air can be eliminated and is then exhausted out of the dryer.
Particularly, according to the condenser-type dryer, the air circulating in the dryer absorbs the moisture from the laundry loaded in the drum and passes through the condenser to be lowered in its temperature by a heat-exchange. As the temperature of the air is lowered, the moisture contained in the air is condensed. The condensed water is pumped out by a condensing pump and is then exhausted to outside.
On the other hand, according to the exhaust-type dryer, high-temperature high-moisture air absorbing moisture from the laundry in the drum is exhausted out of the dryer via a lint filter.
In both the exhaust-type and condenser type dryers, as the laundry lifts and drops by the rotation of the drum, heat-exchange between the high-temperature dry air and the laundry is briskly incurred.
Meanwhile, according to the conventional drum-type dryer, a drum belt is wound around an outer circumference of the drum, and also the drum belt is wound around a motor shaft, and therefore the drying drum is rotated by a rotational force of the motor.